pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Cecile
Rachel Cecile (レイチェル＝セシル Reicheru Seshiru) was the wife of Xai Vessalius and the mother of Xai's unnamed son and Ada Vessalius, as well as the adopted mother of Oz. Rachel lived for seven years after the birth of her first child, dying soon after giving birth to Ada and learning of the truth behind Oz and his relation to Jack Vessalius and B-Rabbit in a tragic accident. Description Personality Rachel was said to have been a wise and stern woman, though the full extent of her maternal prowess remains unseen. Having quickly picked up on the fact that Oz was not her true son proves that Rachel had been perceptive, though her willingness to hold back her queries shows that she trusted Xai no matter how confusing his tactics seemed to her. Rachel was also very understanding and loyal, having supported Xai even after learning the truth about Jack and B-Rabbit - acting as Xai's rock when times seemed to get hard up and until her demise - being the main reason that Xai even accepted Jack's proposal to allow Oz to replace his stillborn child. History At an unknown point Rachel married an heir to the Vessalius Family, Xai Vessalius. Rachel became pregnant with her first child in June and gave birth to a son on December 26th, not remaining conscious long enough to learn that her son was stillborn. While Rachel was sleeping, Xai stole their son from her arms and stormed off into the night without any word of where he was going and what his intentions were. When Xai returned, he has said that he'd wanted to celebrate the christening of his child by himself. Though in reality, Xai had switched the child for another, as Xai wanted to spare Rachel the pain of losing her child. The child whom Xai switched for his own was the fetal form of Jack Vessalius, who had been rejected from the Abyss because of the power he had been exposed to 100 years before and whom was able to live without dying as his body aged in reverse in a continuous cycle after aging to the form he was when exposed to the Abyssal power. Xai never told Rachel of what he had done, and so Rachel would never know that the child named Oz Vessalius was not hers. However, unbeknownst to Xai - Rachel immediately picked up on the fact that the baby she held was not her own, though she kept this to herself. After six years of happily living with Oz and helping him grow, Rachel became pregnant once again in October, later giving birth to a girl, whom she named Ada Vessalius, on June 2nd. Shortly after Ada's birth, Rachel got the truth out of Xai about their child, deciding to maintain support for Xai and become his anchor as he followed his beliefs. Unfortunately, mere days later, Rachel was caught in a runaway carriage gone awry; losing her life in the process. As far as some of the Vessaliuses were concerned, the Nightray Dukedom was responsible for Rachel's death, however nothing was ever proven. Xai later believes that Rachel's death was somehow orchestrated by Jack, as Xai believed that their son was also killed by Jack, because the doctor who had overseen the procedure was one of Jack's followers. He believed that the doctor had killed his son in order to allow Jack to join the Vessaliuses once more; thus Xai formed a revenge against Jack over the deaths of his son and wife, despite Jack not having a part in Rachel's death. Appearances Trivia *There is no known picture of her shown or seen throughout the series. She is one of the few characters in the series to only be mentioned in memories and history. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Manga Only